A True Hatter's Love
by falleaves
Summary: This fanfiction is about Alice and the Mad Hatter and the love they share.


He loved her; the beautiful blonde curls that swarmed her face, the pale of her skin, the rosiness of her soft lips. Everything about her, his Alice, but he'd never told her how he felt. She was accepting her gift, a vile of Jabberwocky blood, from the White Queen for successfully slaying the horrendous monster.

"This will take me anywhere I want?" asked Alice.

"Anywhere your heart desires, dear" responded the White Queen.

She turned in pure excitement to see him with a look of pure emptiness across his face.

"Hatter, the Jabberwocky is dead why aren't you celebrating with us?"

"You could stay, in Wonderland, you know."

Alice thought about this idea for a moment, knowing what she would be leaving behind in the real world; her family, her life, and the chance to marry someone of title.

"I shall stay, for you Hatter" replied Alice.

In hearing the words roll of her tongue a smile crept onto his face. He couldn't believe Alice was really going to stay in Wonderland with him. He led her away from the crowd celebrating the death of the Jabberwocky and the banishment of the Red Queen. He led her to some rubble steps and sat down with her, alone. He lifted his pale hand and brushed her cheek softly. Alice smiled shyly at the touch of the Hatter.

"Do you know why I asked you to stay in Wonderland Alice" asked the Hatter.

"I think so, but please tell me" she replied in that soft voice that captivated his heart.

"I, I, I..."

Alice placed her perfectly proportioned finger on his lips. She smiled for a moment, and began to speak.

Hatter, whatever you need to say, say it. I love you and nothing you have to tell me can change that.

That's it my dear. I love you too. Wait, you love me?

Alice chuckled.

Yes, silly. Couldn't you tell? I risked my life to save you. You have gone mad, but all the best people have. I chose to stay in Wonderland for you, to be with you, if you'll have me that is.

The Hatter kneeled to one knee, and asked her kindly.

Alice Kingsley, will you be mine forever more?

Without hesitation she leapt up in a happy hysteria shouted, yes!

They walked hand in hand back to the Hatter's humble abode. His poor tattered house was drenched in ribbon from chimney to doorstep. He turned to her slow and nervous.

Are you ready, he asked?

Hesitantly she replied, ready for what?

He laughed madly and said to fix our house my dear, you didn't think I'd let you live in this old thing did you?

She giggled childishly and said I think it's perfect.

Don't be mad. You deserve a house as lovely as yourself.

And so the Hatter and his Alice worked day in and day out until their house was perfect.

They finished their house in time to watch the buds blossom for the arrival of spring. Everything was perfect. The Hatter blind folded Alice and led her mysteriously to their own private secret garden. He sat her gently on the bench, and pulled out an oddly shaped box.

Uncover your eyes my dear, he said.

Alice slowly uncovered her eyes, not knowing what to expect from the Hatter. She looked around at the beautiful garden they had created together, and finally her eyes landed on the box he held out to her.

Open it, he whispered ever so softly.

She shot a glance at him and again at the small box. She grabbed the box and lifted the lid of it, and peeked inside. Inside the box was a perfect diamond ring. It was the prettiest thing she'd ever seen. It wasn't too small or too flashy.

Alice Kingsley, the Hatter spoke, will you marry me and commit to loving me forever in Wonderland?

Oh Hatter, I thought you'd never ask me. Of course I will marry you.

Alice rose to her feet to meet the Hatter and she hugged him so hard she thought she might hurt him. Then without hesitation she kissed him. It was perfect. Their lips met for the first time after all these years. The passion exchanged in this kiss was more powerful than anything either of them had ever experienced, and in that moment they knew for sure they were meant to be together.

They began planning the wedding. It was to be held in their secret garden just behind their house. All of Wonderland was invited, and their guest of honor was the White Queen.

The wedding was immaculate; everything was pure perfection for this marvelous event. The flowers were a beautiful mix of orange and pink roses, and the bouquet a dozen white roses. Alice's dress was thinly strapped gown with beautiful beaded accents around the bust, waist, and hem of the dress. The Hatter had made her a beautiful small hat with veil for the wedding. He had delighted in finally making something he was passionate about for his Alice.

Alice's eyes filled with tears with thoughts of her father as she walked down the petal covered isle to her Hatter. She wished he could have seen her in this moment and experienced it with her; her mother too. She finally reached her Hatter in front of the father, and soon enough they began the ceremony.

They exchanged their vows and finally those romantic words were spoked.

I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

They now belonged to each other. The fairytale Alice once created was now her very own reality.


End file.
